


House

by RebelRey24601



Series: Little  Host club [2]
Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Cuddling & Snuggling, Family Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Stuffed Toys, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 10:47:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17364569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebelRey24601/pseuds/RebelRey24601
Summary: It's been two weeks since Kyouya discovered Honey was a little, and he and Takashi think it's time the others knew. It's also Kyouya's turn to pick the theme for the day. Takashi gives him a genius idea to combine the two....





	House

"Come on Honey, don't you think they should know?"

Mitsukini shook his head in response to Kyouya's question.

"But you've had close calls in front of the others before. They might have a little bit of a clue" Takashi reminded him as he put his arm around him.

"I don't wanna tell them..." he mumbled, "Not like it's their business anyways..." 

"Remember when you slipped when you were with me? What would happen if you were with everyone and you slipped, imagine what'd they think. It's better for them to know" explained.

"But I'm afraid of what they'd think!" Mitsukini cried.

"You'd be even more afraid of what they'd think if it caught them off guard" Takashi told him, "The meeting's about to start so we'll talk about this later okay?"   
Honey nodded and sat at the table with the others. 

"Who's turn is it to pick a theme for today?" The twins asked.

"I believe it's Kyouya's turn" Tamaki answered. 

"Hmm, give me a minute to think about it" Kyouya pondered, racking around ideas in his head for a bit. 

"I have an idea" Mori whispered in Kyouya's ear, "What about if we all play house."

"That seems like a bit of a dumb idea" Kyouya replied.

"It could get Honey into headspace and we would be able to explain to the others what's going on" Takashi told him.

"But what about the girls?" Kyouya asked.

"We can tell everyone after the girls leave" Takashi answered

"You're onto something my friend" Kyouya smiled then turned to the others,"How many of you have played 'house' with your friends, siblings, or cousins?"

Everyone pretty much raised their hands. 

"We still play it sometimes" The twins said in unison.

"Yeah but HIkaru always plays the daddy!" Kaoru whined

"That's because you know I'm your daddy" Hikaru smirked, causing Kaoru's face to turn red.

"Save it for the ladies you two!" Kyouya interjected.

"Well, I think it's a wonderful idea!" Tamaki told them, "Then the ladies will see how close of a family we really are."

"Are we using our regular family roles? Like Tama-chan is the daddy, Kyo-chan is the mommy, Takashi is the oldest, Hika and Kao chan are in the middle, and I'm the littlest?" Mitsukini asked.

"That's correct little one!" Tamaki answered and patted his head, "And we all should have outfits based on our ages and family roles."

"Oh, no way am I wearing a dress!" Kyouya protested.

"What exactly are our ages though?" Hikaru asked.

"Well you two have the maturity level of seven year olds" Kyouya remarked.

"Touche" Kaoru replied.

"I'm still not wearing a dress!" Kyouya reinstated.

"Pleeeeaaaaaase?" Tamaki, Hikaru and Kaoru all pleaded in unison, looking at him with puppy eyes.

"Oh......alright fine! But Tamaki wears commoner's business casual, Mori gets a boy's school uniform, not from here, and you boys get matching outfits, as long as it looks like something little boys would wear" Kyouya told them.

"But I'm too rich for commoner's business casual!" Tamaki retaliated.

"And I'm not a female but I'm wearing a dress, so suck it up Tamaki" Kyouya replied.

"What about me Kyo-chan?" Mitsukini piped up as the others left to get their outfits.

"Takashi is getting yours, I need you to be my helper and move furniture so this place looks more like a house" Kyouya explained.

" 'Kay!" Mitsukini nodded and moved chairs and things where Kyouya told him to. He then put two couches together to look like a bed, then grabbed some blankets and pillows from storage to give it a more bed-like look. By the time they were done, it was about time to get dressed themselves. Kyouya went in the dressing room and put on a black floral print sundress he found. He sighed, hating the look but nevertheless, he persisted. He put on a little bit of makeup and exited the dressing room. When he went out, he saw Takashi holding a bag. He nodded at Kyouya and beckoned Honey to go with him.

"What's in the bag Takashi?" Honey asked sweetly.

"Open it" Takashi told him. He opened the bag and pulled out a pastel pink footed sleeper with bunny ears on the hood and a puffy tail on the backside. Mitsukini squealed with excitement and hastily changed into it. He pulled out a pacifier and pacifier clip next, then looked at Mori with a slight frown on his face. 

"Don't worry Mitsukini, it's just to help you play the part, but if you need to use it, don't be afraid to" Takashi assured him, clipping the pacifier to his onesie, and pulling the hoodie up so the bunny ears showed, "My cute little bunny."

Mitsukini and Takashi walked out of the dressing room, and by that time everyone else arrived. Hikaru and Kaoru dressed in matching graphic tees and pants, and Tamaki wearing a dress shirt, slacks, a tie, and sports coat. 

"Awwwww what a cute little baby you are Honey!" Tamaki cooed and bent down to his level.

He giggled, "Stop it Tama chan it's jus' pretend!"

"Ah ah ah, remember, you call me daddy now!" Tamaki reminded, as Honey buried his face in his bunny.

"Good God this role has already gone to your head. I've only been in this dress for fifteen minutes, and you haven't called me anything but your beautiful wife" Kyouya rolled his eyes.

Soon enough, the clock struck four and the host club was opened for business. Girls poured in and were welcomed to a "one of a kind roleplay experience with the Suoh family household". They all went with their favorite hosts, and chatter quickly filled the room.

"So boys, what did you learn in school today?" one of them asked the twins.

"Hey Tamaki, how was work?" another asked.

When it came to Honey, the girls went head over heels. They cuddled and cooed at him as he was passed between them, all wanting to hold him. Honey didn't mind, he enjoyed playing pretend like this with them, but it got to the point where it didn't seem like playing. 

It didn't take long for him to fall into headspace, he began slurring his words and his gestures became more prominent. Grabby hands and little whines were frequently used when he wanted something, whether it be attention, a bite of cake, or if he dropped his usa chan or a toy, and the girls were happy to comply. Kyouya took notice of this, and gently smiled at Mori, who winked in return.While he was unoccupied by a guest, Kyouya decided to walk around and check in on everybody. Tamaki was telling his guests a story from work, the twins were telling theirs about an anime they watched about dragons, Mori was listening to a girl vent to him about her day and consoling her, as it apparently had been stressful. When he got to Honey, he noticed something that waved a little red flag in his mind. Honey was chewing on the ear of his stuffed bunny rabbit. Quickly, Kyouya bent down and pulled the bunny away from his mouth,

"Hey baby boy if you do that Usa chan will get all icky" he warned Honey putting the pacifier in his mouth, "That's better" he smiled and booped little boy's nose, causing him to giggle. The rest of the day went rather smoothly.

Until closing time that is.

The girls all said goodbye to Honey, whose smile turned into a frown, 

"B-but why you gotta go?" he whined, tears in his eyes.

"Awww we'll be back tomorrow Honey, we promise" One of the girls assured him, hugging him tight. Honey hugged back and waved to them, holding back tears until they all left the room.  
Then, he broke out into hysterics. This caused Takashi to run over and promptly pick him up, running his hands up and down his back soothing him until his sobs turned into soft whimpers.

"Gee, the roleplay's over, does he miss the girls that much?" Hikaru asked.

"He's just really tired, but there is something about him we need to explain to you guys" Kyouya answered.

"Once I get him down I'll join you" Mori told them. He took Honey over to the couch turned bed and gingerly laid him down, covering him with the blanket and handing him his bunny. Honey reached up with grabby hands and whimpered in response

"Shhhh you need to rest now baby" Takashi whispered, running his fingers through his hair. It didn't take but a few minutes to get him to sleep, and once he did

Takashi went to the table and sat with the others.

"So what's this about? Is Honey okay?" Kaoru asked.

"Oh yeah, he's fine, there's just something about his mannerisms we want you guys to be aware of" Kyouya replied.

"Mitsukini has this thing called 'littlespace' that he uses as a coping mechanism when he's anxious, stressed, or just not feeling himself. When in littlespace, he has the mindset of someone younger than he is, and his actions show it"

"Doesn't he do that all then time?" it's kind of his personality" Hikaru asked.

"Yes and no. Yes, he does have that personality, but he still has the mindset of a teenager. When he regresses, his mindset reverts to an age anywhere from eighteen months to three years old" Takashi explained.

"Oh okay I get it, but how long has this been going on? and how come he hasn't told us?" Tamaki questioned.

"It hasn't been long, it was only a few weeks ago I found out but he asked me not to tell so I didn't. I guess it's because he was kinda embarrassed about it, so we figured the house theme would get him out of his shell and you guys would be aware of this" Kyouya replied.

"I mean it's cute, and I don't see anything wrong with it, as long as he's happy" Hikaru chimed in.

"Yeah, we can even be like part time caregivers if you want" Kaoru added.

"Thanks guys, we really appreciate it" Kyouya smiled, "But I believe we should get this place cleaned up."

Everyone agreed and got to work, they rearranged the host club to get it back to normal, except for the "bed" since Honey is still sleeping. It wasn't long after the club room was rearranged and cleaned that Honey woke up. He rubbed his eyes and looked around. Yawning, he went over to Takashi and hugged on his leg. Takashi bent down to his height and smiled,

"Hey little guy did you finally wake up?" Honey nodded and reached up for him in response. Takashi picked him up, and set him on his hip.

"Hey Honey, since you did slip with everyone around we decided it was best that we all know you're a little; and honestly, we think it's adorable! I wish you would've told us sooner" Tamaki told him.

"Yeah, there's nothing wrong with being little buddy, as long as you;re happy, we're happy right guys?" Hikaru added, ruffling Mitsukini's hair.

"Really? Thanks!" he smiled as he jumped down and hugged them all. They hugged back and then headed out of the music room down to the front where the limousines were waiting to take them all back to their homes.


End file.
